The New Kid
by yuukicrosskuran
Summary: Hikaru Suuji is the new kid at Seiyo, and she works for Easter. Rima's parents made Rima quit the Guardians. The remaining Guardians hope Hikaru has Guardian Characters, so they can recruit her as the new Queen, but she's more complicated than they think. (In here, Utau, Ikuto, and Kairi go to Seiyo, but aren't Guardians, and Kukai is still the Jack's Chair).


The New Kid

"Hey, Amu-chi!" Somebody jumped on me from behind.

"Mo (Jeez), Yaya! Calm down! What happened?" I asked. Yaya jumped in front of me.

Yuiki Yaya

Age: 12

Popular

Member of the Guardians (Ace Chair)

Chara(s): Pepe

Hinamori Amu

Age: 12

Popular

Member of the Guardians (Joker Chair)

Chara(s): Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia

"Tadase said that there's going to be a new student coming! If they have a chara, they can be the new Queen!" She jumped up and down. Rima, the former queen, had quit the guardians because her parents were too busy to pick her up and drop her off to the meetings. They didn't want her walking home either.

_Beep! _The bell rang for first period.

"See ya Amu-chi!" Yaya called. I waved back, and then headed to my homeroom. I sat down in my regular seat. The teacher, Nikkaidou-sensei was going over paperwork at his desk. The bell rang again for class to start. The teacher stood and greeted us.

"Ohiyo (Good morning), Nikkaidou-sensei!" We called together. There was a knock on the classroom door. The principal stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a new student," He stepped aside, revealing a girl. The students gasped.

She had taken the school uniform and styled it into something fashionable. She slit the sleeves of her coat and made large cuts in the white shirt, revealing a hot pink tank top. She had done the same with the tie. She had strung sparkling bands loosely around her waist and arms. She wore dazzling, black leg warmers. She had loose, wavy blonde hair in a fishtail braid and piercing, blue-green eyes.

'This is Hikaru Suuji. She will be in this homeroom class. Hinamori Amu," I jumped, hearing my name. "You are the Joker, so you should guide her around the school and get her used to the school campus, rules, teachers, and students. She'll have all of her classes with you. I'll leave her to you, Nikkaidou." The principal nodded at sensei (teacher), and left.

"Welcome, Suuji! You may sit on that empty seat next to Hinamori," He said. She walked over to me, bands jingling. She had a hot pink backpack covered in black lace and sprayed with sparkles.

"Sugoi! (Wow) She's cool!" Miki said. Su and Ran nodded. I smiled at them. I looked back at the girl, and saw her saying something. I watched as she unzipped her backpack, letting four figures fly in. They were charas!

"Nee (Hey)," I called softly. She looked at me. "You have charas?" Her eyes widened, but her expression changed to boredom again.

"None of your business," She said, looking away. Wow… She and Utau will probably get along well. I ripped a sheet of paper and wrote:

**I'll show you around at break. Meet me at the front of the school. **

I folded it and passed it to her. She looked at it, then unfolded it under the desk, but made no sign of reading it.

~Time Skip~

Tadase's POV

I was walking down the hall with Kukai, looking for the new student when I heard loud noises. I ran to where the commotion was and found a crowd of students yelling and trying to pass papers and notebooks into the middle of the crowd.

"Students, please! Calm down!" I said. They ignored me. "Calm down!" I said louder. A small crown popped on my head.

"I SAID CALM DOWN, DISLOYAL SUBJECTS!" I boomed, then blushed as I realized I had just character changed. "Thanks Kiseki," I whispered to the little king floating beside me. He just nodded. Everyone was calming down. When they saw me, they spread out so a pathway led to the middle of the crowd. I walked through the cleared space and caught sight of a girl wearing dazzling clothes. She was looking very irritated.

"Sorry about that," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I'm Hotori Tadase, the King's Chair of the Guardians. You can call me Tadase. This is Kukai." Kukai winked. The girl turned and bore her piercing, blue-green eyes into mine.

"Hikaru Suuji, the new kid," She said, and started to walk off. Suddenly, she stopped. I heard a tiny voice saying something. She nodded, turned, and ran past me. Was that a chara? I ran after her, Kukai following close behind.

Amu's POV

"Mo, how come she's still not here?" I shifted impatiently.

"Maybe she got delayed by something," Su said.

"Amu!" Miki called suddenly.

"I feel it, too," Su said.

"There's an –no, several- X eggs!" Ran said.

"Let's go!" I called, and character changed with Ran.

I flew over the building, scanning the campus for the X-eggs. I saw a flash of black and followed it into a clearing.

"Where is i-" I bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Said a soft voice.

"Rima?" I asked.

Mashiro Rima

Age: 12

Popular

Chara(s): Kusukusu

Former Queen's Chair of the Guardians

"Amu!" Rima stood up, already in her Clown Drop character transformation. "The X-eggs!" I nodded, and stood up.

"If you want to catch them first, then you've got to do better than that!" Scoffed a voice from above. A flash of crimson red and yellow flashed above me.

"Meet 'cha at the 'finish line'!" Laughed another. Something blue ran past me, followed by someone wearing dark green.

Hoshina Utau

Age: 13

Popular

Chara(s): Eru and Iru

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Age: 13

Popular

Chara(s): Yoru

Sanjo Kairi

Age: 12

Popular

Chara(s): Musashi

"Wait up!" I called, then flew after then, with Rima following. I followed them as best I could, then screeched to a stop as I spotted something in front of me. It was Yaya. A very dizzy Yaya.

"Er, are you okay?" I asked.

"Ikuto… Utau… Kairi… crash… me…X-egg split up…they split…up," She mumbled.

"I'll stay here with her, you guys go," Said a very familiar voice.

"Don't 'cha worry!" Said another.

"Thanks, Tadase. Kukai," Rima said, then took off. Tadase, in Platinum Royale, smiled at me while Kukai, in Sky Jack, winked at me. I took off again, and then froze when I heard someone.

The humming was magnified as if the singer uses a microphone. It wasn't Utau's voice, though. Is that an X-character? I'd better go find out. I was about to jump into the air, but found out that I couldn't move and was frozen in place. I found out that I could move my eyes, and looked at Tadase and Kukai. Both the boys and Yaya looked frozen, too. The humming increased in speed and I felt something whoosh past me. Was that an X-egg? No, it's way too big.

Hikaru's POV

I walked through the crowd, and then stopped as I heard Suri, on of my three Guardian Characters, call out to me. (Suri looks like a mini version of Kasane Teto from Vocaloid.)

"Hikaru, listen," I nodded, and an earpiece connected to a microphone appeared around my ear.

_Muuri! Muuri! _There were X-eggs! About… ten of them. I turned and ran past the blonde, towards the X-eggs. When I got outside of the main building, I paused and listened into my earpiece. They were flying around too fast and I couldn't find their exact location.

"Suri," I said, and she nodded. We character transformed into 'Stage Silhouette'. I ended the transformation with my earpiece, wearing a metallic gray dress with a blue tie and blue rims and a puffy skirt. My hair was in two high ponytails. (Like Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid, except the hair is blonde and the eyes are piercing blue-green.)

"Frozen Echo!" We shouted together. Energy gathered into my microphone. I started humming, the echos of my voice freezing everyone else in place and allowing me to know their exact destination. I could sense vague shapes in the little forest, some big, some small. Without stopping my humming, I added another attack: Artificial Innocence. It allowed me to concentrate and define the shapes with bad energy, not necessarily X-egg energy. I concentrated on small, round shapes, which I knew were X-eggs.

Still humming, I flew towards the X-eggs. I passed a confused Amu with a baby-like girl and Tadase, and a blonde devil with a blue-haired cat and green-haired samurai. There was also a blonde clown around the spot where I found Amu. When I passed, the devil and cats' eyes narrowed at me. I reached the frozen X-eggs, and stopped humming. Before the X-eggs had time to react, I switch transformations and turned into 'Fashion Trend' with Asai (Looks like Lily from Vocaloid). (The Character Transformation looks like SeeU from Vocaloid)

"Pins and Needles!" We shouted, and watched as dozens of needles formed a circle around the X-eggs, then plunging in to crack them into black shards.

"Stop!"

I turned around.

Amu, Tadase, Kukai, the baby, the clown, and the samurai stood together. The devil stood behind them, the cat in the tree behind her.

"What do you want," I asked them, narrowing my eyes.

"You just destroyed several children's dreams!" Amu said. She pointed a finger at me.

"None of you business," I said, walking away. Rima stepped in front of me.

"What if your dreams were destroyed? What if you were forced to live a life with no fun, just solitude?" She demanded, her eyes boring into me.

"Out of my way," I said pushing past her. Suddenly, I heard two different voices in my head, one male, and one female.

_You're working for Easter aren't you? _The male voice asked.

_You shouldn't help them. They're not worth it. _The female voice stated. I looked back. The devil and cat were looking at me pointedly.

_Who are you? _I thought.

_I'm Hoshina Utau, and I used to work with Easter, along with my brother, Ikuto. _The female voice said.

_We can't talk here. Meet us by the old factory. _The male voice sounded urgent. A picture of the old oil factory by the construction site flashed through my mind.

_You better have an explanation for this, _I thought.


End file.
